Drabbles from Nowhere
by TeamIris-GoROFLcopters
Summary: Just a bunch of unrelated drabbles that have very little plot. I got bored. Inspired by some funny pictures I found. They were supposed to be funny, but it didn't really come off. So, now there just random moments with the Boys. If it's liked, I'll do more, if not, I'll get bored and do more anyway. Rated T, for mild coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all,**

**I got bored and Googled random crap for fun. I came across a tumblr page full of funny 'Nowhere Boys' pictures. This is what happened.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing – I only made the scenarios, using all the picture captions I could. **

"Look, I know I screwed up, and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me if I go through this plan?" asked Felix.

It was roughly a week since they'd gotten home, and Alice had finally made her move. With the memory of their glares burning him, Felix had refrained from telling them Oscar's ominous prediction – "It's not over."

Sam, for one, DID NOT appreciate the surprise. He had forgiven Felix (rather unofficially) before, but he thought it was behind them. He was sick and tired of being chased, being in danger, and most of all, of Felix's lies. Of course, now he had food, so it was a vast improvement on before.

Jake didn't like it either. On the plus side, being the grounded and observant person he is, he kind of saw it coming. He was going to have a good, long talk to Felix later, though. Preferably before Sam punched him in the face.

Andy, of course, was Andy. He had a plan to handle the demon, complete with a flow chart. Thus, the four boys stood in Felix's living room, with his parents out grocery shopping and Oscar watching the proceedings with interest.

Instead of answering Felix's question, Andy simply asked, "Will you go through with it?" Felix sighed. It was his best shot.

"What is the plan, anyway?" hey, Andy wasn't the only one who could evade a question. Andy explained it to him. By the end, Jake, Sam, Oscar and Felix were all staring.

"I have a better chance of beating the Chinese military with slap bracelets than this plan has of working." Felix deadpanned. Jake started to nod – the plan was risky at best. Sam was less sympathetic.

"Well, he's had a change of heart, and we could use a good laugh," he said. Felix gave him his best mega-death stare.

"Oh, well if you all need a good laugh, by all means, risk my life." Oscar suppressed a smile – he loved his big brother sarcasm. Later, when Sam, Jake and Felix were making lunch in the kitchen, Andy sat next to Oscar on the couch.

"Sometimes, I find myself in situations where they think I'm a lot smarter than I actually am," he said absently. "I'm about to be a big disappointment."

* * *

Jake was done. He was sick of Felix and Andy's bickering. He just wanted to find the BLOODY wormhole and go home. Or magically locate a BLOODY missing person. Whichever worked.

So, now he was hiking though the Bremin Ranges, which normally he had no problem with, except two of his three companions were making his head ache.

"You are going to be so embarrassed when I prove magic is real!"

"Will not!"

"Will you just shut up?" Jake temper finally snapped as he pushed pass them.

"Eyes on the prize, guys! Eyes on the prize!" Sam tried to motivate them, keeping it light. Being Jake's friend, he could sense when he was going to lash out. To try and make them get along, he started a game.

"Hey!" he said, flashing than fantastic grin of his. "How 'bout you," he pointed at Felix. "Act like Andy for a bit, and you," he moved to Andy. "Act like Felix?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Why?" Felix frowned.

"No, it makes sense," said Andy. "A temporary break in our personal characteristics to take on those of the opposition will greatly assist in understanding each other's separate arguments!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, brainy dude!" Sam clapped him on the shoulder and grinned at Felix. The tall goth rolled his eyes and held out his hand for Andy to shake.

"Hi, I'm Andy!" he said with mock enthusiasm. "I'm highly adventurous, just not in an 'I wanna get diseases kind of way'. If I wasn't moving in on your best friend, Felix, I would date science, because a string of numbers on a board can explain everything." Andy frowned, seeming to process that Felix was making fun of him. He shook Felix's hand.

"Hello, I'm Felix, and smell like gasoline and bad choices." He replied, surprising himself a little. Felix squeezed his hand a little too tight.

"It's scientifically impossible to smell like bad choices, Felix." He said, forcing a smile. Jake groaned and stormed back to them.

"Why did I get stuck in the woods with you two!?" he cried. Andy pulled his hand from Felix's grasp and threw his arms in the air.

"BECAUSE ADVENTURE AND IDIOCY WITHOUT MODERATION!" he yelled. Sam had been day dreaming in the corner.

"Why does food taste so good?" he asked absently.

"BECAUSE SCIENCE!" yelled Felix, imitating Andy.

Jake face-palmed.

* * *

Phoebe was nice enough to pick them up after school. I'm sure it'll pass.

"Hey, Phoebe, can I drive?" Felix asked out of the blue. Phoebe shot him a look that was something akin to fear.

"No."

When they pulled into the car park outside Arcane Lane, Felix spoke.

"See, I told you I was good to drive." He said smugly.

"You didn't drive, dumbass… I drove, and you steered with a paper plate in the passenger's seat." Felix looked a little crestfallen at her pithy reply. She turned around to face the others. "Now, once we get inside, I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" asked Jake.

"A MOTHERFUCKING SURPISE, DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!"

**Well that sucked. A lot. There were much funnier as pictures. But it was fun to write. I'll write more if I get a review. Just one will do! ;D**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw, shucks!**

**I wasn't even expecting ONE review! But I got two. You guys spoil me! :D**

**M'K, this one has a bit more of a plot sequence to it – the drabbles occur one after the other. It's set a little after the one where Sam breaks the talisman.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nowhere Boys or Disney's music**

"C'mon, Felix! You got this!" Andy, Jake and Sam were utterly mystified by the noises coming from inside the magic shop. They stood awkwardly in the main shop, debating whether or not to go into the back room.

Phoebe had held Felix back from school and sent the others. Since Sam broke the talisman, there was no point in sticking together and they needed some new form of protection.

Felix Ferne was learning magic.

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"SHUT UP, PHOEBE, I'M TRYING TO FOCUS!"

There was a slap, a resounding crash and a yelp. The three boys couldn't take it any longer. They entered the backroom to find a very strange scene.

Felix was on the ground, looking totally bewildered, clutching a book labelled 'Shape Shifting for Beginners; Vol. 2'. Phoebe, who hadn't them enter, was dancing about on the table, flapping her arms and screeching;

"YOU HAVE TO SUMMON YOUR INNER ELEPHANT!"

* * *

Felix's magic training continued throughout the week. They moved on from shape-shifting after Felix turned into a velociraptor instead of a cat. Phoebe then decided they should start with something easier – mastering his element.

Jake, Sam and Andy walked into the magic shop to see Phoebe at the front desk, evidently lost in thought.

"How goes the magic?" Jake asked casually.

"I have good news and bad news," she sighed. "Good news; he can maintain a simple flame."

"But…?"

"Control issues," Phoebe groaned. "He burned his arm hair off again."

"It grows back stronger every time!" called a voice from the back room – presumably Felix.

"I already knew he had control issues," grumbled Sam. "He almost set me on fire last night."

"YOU DESERVED IT!" yelled Felix.

* * *

It was around 8.00pm. Felix was asleep already – magic really took it out of him. Phoebe had (finally) dubbed him 'semi-adequate", and tomorrow he was heading back to school with the others.

Sam was watching Felix sleep (again), thinking carefully.

"That's a little creepy, man." Said Jake. Sam looked at him.

"I'm trying to figure out how to get him back for setting me on fire," he stated.

"Almost," corrected Andy. Felix had spent the better part of the afternoon stressing that he almost set Sam on fire.

Jake, however had other things on his mind. He decided to stay up, just to be sure that Sam didn't do any of his usual stuff – yelling, pointing pink fairy wands at people, threatening to use Felix as a human sacrifice, etc.

Sam didn't do any of that, though. He smiled, grabbed Felix's phone, fiddled a bit and put it back. Then he climbed up, taking the top buck tonight. He then rolled over and slept, with a contented, "Good night".

The next day they were sitting in science class, listening to Mr Bates tell them all about dust mites. Happy fun time.

Sam chose that moment to discreetly call Felix's phone while the teacher's back was turned. Felix's new ringtone rang out across the room;

_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
Bippity-boppity-boo!_

Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
Bippity-boppity-boo!

Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
But the thingmabob that does the job is  
Bippity-boppity-boo! 

All eyes turned to Felix, who was turning a glorious shade of pink.

"Hello…?" he mumbled cautiously into the little black mobile.

"Hi, Felix!" called Sam into his phone, even though he was only meters away. Felix death-glared him.

"I hate you." He deadpanned.

"Well, you should set you cousin on fire!"

"ALMOST!" yelled Felix, Andy and Jake.

They all got detention.

**The end. That was fun. BTW, if you're familiar with the franchise, why don't you write a NBs fanfic? I would like to read some as well as write!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
